


Some Things are Easier

by steadybeholder



Series: Somebody told me [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bookstore Cas, F/M, Garage Dean, M/M, Matchmaker Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadybeholder/pseuds/steadybeholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester fixes cars with his uncle and has this hobby that consists in ogling the adorable blue eyed brunette that is Sam’s ex-boyfriend’s brother (But like, in a totally platonic way because he’s “straighter than Sam’s hair”) all this while trying not to kick the living crap out of Sam's ex-boyfriend himself.</p><p>Here's the third part of a fic in which:</p><p>Dean (and his bff Charlie) try to get Sam and Jess together.<br/>Sam and Jess try to get Dean and Cas together<br/>And Gabriel tries to get- well, tries to get back with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things are Easier

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I said I hoped it didn't take me another month to write this?  
> *laughs nervously because it's been four months since I said that*
> 
> This is considerably shorter than the first chapters of parts one and two (Jess and Sam's parts) and I have a perfectly good explanation! What I was writing as chapter one of this part was actually one day ahead of the events in Jess and Sam's parts and I didn't want to mess with my timing so I wrote an entirely different chapter that consists mainly of flashbacks... I hope they don't confuse anyone.  
> Also, I'm not from the US so the whole age/high school year isn't completely clear. Hopefully it doesn't affect the story.  
> Ok, that's it, sorry for all this, I'm really nervous about posting this... see you at the end of the chapter ^^

Jess seems like a nice girl. I hope I’m not wrong.

I’ll never forget the spark in Sammy’s eyes when he told me about the new girl in his class and asked me how to invite her out. It’s a shame he got so nervous he never got to talk to her.

Now that girl is sitting next to him in our dining table, sharing a meal with our family.

I couldn't stop wondering what series of events led to Sam’s childhood crush coming over to have dinner with us but if I may say so, I was proud of him. I wish I could go back in time and tell little, frustrated Sammy not to distress, that it’ll be fine.

_You’ll make it, buddy._

He’s almost out of high school and off to Law school at some fancy college, he’s going places, I’m sure. It’s at moments like these that I thank dad for leaving. God knows where we’d be if that son of a bitch would've stayed and _“taken care”_ of us. I bet it would still be Bobby the one giving us food and clothes. Doesn’t matter, I’ve got a real family now. A good one.

Looking at Sam (who keeps looking at Jess) makes me happy, but it also brings back memories. Unfortunately, not the best ones.

 _Specifically_ , not a very good one.

 

It hadn't been long since I had finished high School. Still had no idea what I was going to do with my life, let alone decide whom I wanted to do that with. Lisa was beautiful, smart, kind and witty. She was perfect. I was somewhat known around the school as the good looking dude with the cool car. We met, we hit it off. It appeared like a good enough reason to get together. But not a good enough reason to _stay_ together.

“You want to break up” She had said, arms crossed over her chest, hip to one side. _God, I loved those hips._

She had always been straightforward. Point-blank. She knew things weren't the same now that we weren't forced to see each other five days a week and that we were supposed to make a real effort to spend time together. We were going in opposite directions.

“What’s the big deal? You’re going to college anyway, aren't you?”

“And you’re not?”

At this point, it’s safe to say that Lisa always knew college wasn't my thing. I, on the other hand, was still in denial.

“I am. Just not yet”

That was the first time we had see each other in two solid weeks. Fourteen days in which I had realized I didn't miss her nor needed her. It might sound cold but in all honesty, she could do better. I called her and we met at the outdoors mall. We had lunch, talked about dumb, meaningless things and I tried to drag this on for as long as I could. _We’ll cross that bridge when we get there._ I had told myself the first time I thought about breaking up with her. The day was almost over. _We got there._

“Tell me something, Lisa. If I left. If I told you I was leaving to, I don’t know see the world or some crap like that, If I asked you to either wait for me, come with me or just forget about me, which one would you choose?”

Her silence was enough of a reply.

“Right” I said “If I’m being honest I wouldn't wait for you, either. And couldn't find it in me to just leave everything and go with you. But-”

“I used to be so in love with you” She was smiling but her eyes were sad. _Please don’t cry._ “I got in. Ottawa University. The letter came in last week”

“Wow, Lisa that’s great, I-” But she cut me out

“It’s funny, you know. I was so happy, I told mom and dad, I told Anna and Ruby, I even told my grandma before even thinking about telling _you_. I had completely forgotten about you until my mom asked me if you wouldn't like to hear the news. After that I spent all week thinking about doing the exact same thing you’re doing right now”

“So we agree on this?” I asked, this wasn't making any sense but she really made things easier “No reason for this to end badly?”

“Not to end badly?” she chuckled, it was the _you’re an asshole_ laugh I had learnt to recognize. “High school sweethearts become strangers who couldn't care less for each other. Does that sound nice to you?”

“You know I didn't mean it like that- Dammit, Lisa. I care about you, ok? I care about you enough to know you deserve someone better. And you wouldn't be here telling me all those things if you didn't think the same”

I walked her home in silence after that. She would never say I deserved better because first: I really don’t. And second: that would mean calling herself ‘less’ than whoever came next. It’s ok. Not-talking was what we did best.

I didn't talk to Lisa after that day. One month later she went to college and I never heard of her again.

 

I tried to focus back on the conversation at the table, putting aside my stupid teenage stories.

“So, how was your homework, guys?” Ellen asks Sam and Jess. _Homework, huh? Sammy, you’re my hero._

“Homework” I repeat. _Isn’t it a big brother’s task to embarrass his little brother?_ “Is that how kids these days are calling it?”

Sam’s face was priceless.

“So far I don't believe there's a new name for the assignments teachers send students to do at their houses so yeah, kids these days still call it homework” Jess replies without batting an eyelash.

"Girl's got sass, I like her!" Charlie nudges my side and laughs. _Yeah, I think like her too._

"Hey, get your hormones down" I tell her because, yeah I still just got owned by Jess and need to get the attention somewhere else.

"Geez, chill out gay police. I wasn't flirting!" Everyone laughs and that’s the end of it.

"Well, I'd be flattered" Jess says. She knows how to play her cards, I’ll give her that "Back to the homework thing, I don't know how Sam did it, but we finished it all. My mom wouldn't believe me when I told her”

"Yeah, I really don't know where he got the nerd" I say and I feel Sam’s eyes boring holes in my skull.

"Don't listen to him, Sam" Charlie says "You're _pawsome_ " and they bump fists across the table.

My best friend’s a dork.

"Really? _Pawsome_?" I can’t even look at them. They give me second hand embarrassment.

"Yeah, it's like, awesome but with a little bit of cute in it, Pawsome" Charlie explained.  _Ugh._

We were almost done with dinner when the doorbell rings. _Come on, Jo._ She’s got this habit of leaving her keys at the key hanger next to the door and whenever she gets home she rings the doorbell, hoping there’s someone in to open the door for her.

“Seriously? She left her keys again?” I say out loud.

"No, Jo told me she was staying at Becky's. Are you expecting someone?" Ellen asks and we look at each other only to confirm that no, we were not.

But I've got a pretty good idea of who it might be.

"Someone's looking for you, Sammy" I tell Sam, trying to hold back the adjectives that show up at my mind after looking through the window and seeing no other than Gabriel Novak, Sam’s ex-boyfriend on the other side.

"Please don't tell me it's-"

"Mmhmm"

 

Couple months after my tragic break up with Lisa and everyone in my family telling me to cut the _“maybe I will, maybe I won’t”_ deal about college, I had decided to apply for Mechanical Engineering in KU. I had always liked mechanics and the word _Engineering_ made everything sound cool. Why not, right?

Meanwhile I could help Bobby with the Garage he owned, _that_ I was good at. The “FOR SALE” sign that had been hanging from the window shop across the street had been taken down and after a couple weeks it was ready for business. Sam had told me it was going to be a book shop and he was all happy about it. _Cough, nerd._ I never gave much thought to it, a book shop didn't interfere with Bobby’s business, some clients even said they liked to go there while waiting for their cars to be ready when it was a quick fix. It was when Sam started going _too much_ to that place that I thought something was going on.

It wasn't uncommon of my brother to spend his time and money on books, what I found weird was him going completely out of his way to go to _that specific book store_. So I decided to take a look.

“Yo, Sammy. What’s so good about that place?” I asked him before he crossed the street to go there. He always said hi to Bobby and me before heading to the book store. Quite dumb move, considering my intentions.

“Um, not much, you know” _Sam, are you lying to your big brother?_ “They have more recent books than the bookshop at the mall”

“Oh cool, I just remembered I wanted to buy a book”

“What? You? Why? What’s the name of the book, I’ll get it for you” _He doesn't notice, but Sam kind of stutters when he’s nervous._

“That’s the thing, man. I don’t remember. Might have to look at the cover to be sure. Also, what’s the big surprise about me wanting to buy a book? You know, you hurt my feelings Sammy” I cleaned my hands as much as I could and walked to Sam who had already one foot on the street.

“No, Dean, really I can-”

“Come on, Sammy, it’s just across the street, let’s go”

The place seemed nice, basic shelves with light colors on the walls, I thought for a second it would be some sort of undercover bar or drug dealing place my brother was frequenting. But it was just another book store.

“Can I help you?” a shy but deep voice sounded next to my left and it scared the crap out me. A kid had been standing behind the counter and I didn't even see him. I turned to him, probably with an angry looking face for scaring me like that but he barely noticed.

“Is everything alright? What can I- Sam!” the guy (who, being honest, didn't seem much younger than me) had looked at Sam and smiled at him like he knew him. _Considering this place has been Sam's home for the past weeks, it’s obvious he knows him._ I told myself. “Sorry, Gabe’s not here right now, he went to pick up some stuffs” _Wait, what?_

“Who?” I turned to Sam and his face went pale

“Um, Dean! Meet Cas, his uncle bought the place. Cas, this is Dean, my brother”

 _Cas_ (what kind of name is that anyway?) nodded in my direction and kind of smiled. _How can someone’s eyes be so blue?_ “Nice meeting you” he said “I work here with my brother”

“Your brother, _Gabe_ ” I repeat, turning to look at Sam. I was well aware it could be just a new friend of his, but I was in _protective bro mode-_ on for a very valid reason. Just weeks before that, he had gathered our family in the living room (Charlie included since she was there for dinner and Sam didn't mind) and told us he was- what was that word? Pansexual, that’s it. I had no idea that was a thing but he said he had been doing research and if Sammy says so, who am I to argue. Apparently, being pansexual meant you could be attracted to pretty much _anyone_ , regardless of what they were. Naturally, after that, I had been all eyes and ears because I used to worry that some girl might break my little brother’s heart. Now I had to worry also for boys and the like doing the same.

“Anyway, I gotta go home, it’s getting late and I've got homework to do. Bye Cas. See you later, Dean” Sam stormed out of the place before I could say anything else.

“Um-” Cas was still standing there, just looking at me. _What the hell, dude._ “Are you going to buy anything or…?”

“Tell that brother of yours he better not be messing with Sam” I said, pointing at him but my menacing tone did nothing to him.

“Your brother and my brother have minds of their own” he said, slowly but certain before looking down to type something in the computer in front of him. His eyes seem to get bluer when he’s serious. “I’m a little busy here so if you’re not buying anything, you can go”

“Asshole” I muttered under my breath before getting out of that dumb, pretentious place.

 

Everyone throws looks at Sam waiting for a reaction, he only gives one when Bobby says he’d chase Gabriel with a rifle if he kept showing up like that. Poor Jess, I can tell by her face she has no idea of what’s going on and that me taking her home was not in her plans.

“I haven’t offered a ride” I reply when Sam suggests it. But Charlie is quick to beat some sense into me (a little bit too hard) so I've got no choice “Ouch! I didn't say I wasn't going to”

Sam leaves and we stay silent.

"Fiiiine" Charlie speaks but none of us wants to keep track of the conversation "Dean, could you pass me the-"

"I swear to God I'm getting tired of that little freak annoying my brother, I wish I could-"

"Dean" Ellen stops me on my tracks "It's Sam's business and he has made it clear he doesn't want us interfering with it. Besides we have guests" she says, looking at Jess for a second.

"Right. Sorry Jess”

She didn't have the slightest idea of who we were all talking about and since no one was giving her answers, I thought I should.

"Sam's douchy ex-boyfriend" I say, hoping neither Ellen nor Bobby cut me out again.

"Oh, Gabriel?" She says

"Yeah, that one. I mean, I never really liked him but Sam was happy so whatever but now I can say what I want because they're not together anymore and if he was annoying before, now he's just a total pain in the ass-"

"Come on, Dean. Help me pick up the table"

_Oh come on._

 

Almost exactly eight months after the book store incident, my brother introduced his boyfriend to us.

“Hold on a sec- Didn't you tell me you got together like a week ago? And you’re bringing him to the house already?”

“Yeah, but I've known him for months! Besides, he wanted to meet you”

“Me?”

“All of you” Sam clarified, matter-of-factly.

It was Sam’s birthday, he had told us he didn't want to celebrate it in any special way so we were just having a barbecue at our backyard. Charlie and Garth were there too.

It hadn't even been a year since Benny.

I was sitting in the kitchen watching Ellen and Bobby move from one spot to another, setting everything to take it outside when we heard the doorbell.

“It’s him!” Sam ran to the living room to open the door and the rest of us (Jo, who was at the backyard, getting the grill ready, plus Charlie and Garth joined us at the kitchen as soon as Sam started shouting) just stood there looking at each other, praying for the best.

“Hey, babe” I heard an unfamiliar voice say. _Ugh, pet names_ “You don’t mind I brought Cas, right? There’s not much to eat at our place”

“No, it’s ok! Hi, Cas”

“Um, hi Sam”

_Fan-fuckin-tastic._

 

“Dean, I’m not saying it again, quit this whole angry act” Ellen was really good at washing dishes and scolding me at the same time “Pass me that glass”

“Well, hello friends” Charlie appears in the kitchen with her plate.

“Sorry, Ellen. It’s just that this son of a-” Ellen shoots me the _‘watch your language’_ look “This- _person,_ gets on my nerves all the time. You shouldn't let Sam go out and meet him”

“There’s not much we can to, though” Charlie says “The guy was already here and Sam has always been a _do-it_ guy” The look Ellen gives me shouts  _'Charlie gets your brother better than you do'_ before I go out to pick up what’s left on the table and return to the kitchen.

“Your brother is becoming an adult, little by little” Ellen says. Whenever she says _‘your brother’_ instead of _‘Sam’_ , I know she’s going for my responsible brotherly side. “He’s learning to deal with his decisions and problems. The people we meet. The ones who hurt us and the ones who don’t. They’re all in the same sack and although Sam’s got us to help him cope with it, he needs to know that if that wasn't the case, he’d be able to stand on his feet by himself”

Ellen worries about us. I don’t say it much but I’m glad she’s around.

“Let’s go, you have to take that girl to her house before it gets too late. I don’t want her getting in any kind of trouble with her parents because of us”

"All I'm saying is” I talk as we walk out the kitchen “I could easily make that asshole stop showing up here"

"So can Bobby, but you don't see him actually chasing the kid down with a rifle, do you?" Ellen answers.

"And it's not like I don't want to" Bobby had overheard us.

"Boy, that would be a show" Charlie adds

"Hell, it'd be awesome" I’d lie if I said it’s not a satisfying mental image. 

"You two, stop that" Ellen says, then tells Jess to go get her stuffs so we could leave.

I walk to the window and take a look outside. They’re still talking. _If only I had known it would cause so much trouble._

 

“What the hell, dude” I had taken Sam to a corner in our backyard when he asked me to keep Cas company on his birthday barbecue “Don’t do this to me. Jo can take care of him! Or Charlie! Garth, maybe. Why me?”

“Because you already know him!” Was his response “Besides, Jo, Garth and Charlie have decided to bail on me and volunteered to do every single chore in order to avoid dealing with the Novaks”

_Those bastards._

“I met the guy once! And we were total jerks to each other. That little shit thinks I’m a giant idiot”

“Right, because you’re so nice to people all the time”

“Shut up, Sammy that’s not the point. Why can’t he just hang out with you and Gabriel?”

“Because _then_ ” He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world “Gabe and I wouldn't get to spend time alone”

“This is a family event, you twisted thing. You’re not _supposed_ to spend time alone with him at all!”

I _did not_ want to speak with the puppy-looking boyfriend’s brother in the least. But I most definitely _was not_ going to entertain him while my brother and a dude who called him _‘babe’_ fled off to make out. Sam was doing his best to convince me, but I was not going to give in.

_Sam, wait. Sam, not the puppy eyes. Sam, that’s a cheap trick. Sam, we’re not kids anymore. Sam-_

“Pleeeaaase…”

_Sam, no. Sam-_

“Ok, fine” I’m weak, I know it “I’ll deal with your friend only because he looks all miserable by himself and I’m not that much of an asshole”

“Yes! Thanks Dean!”

“But I mean it!” I pointed a finger at him with the most serious look I could give and my big brother tone. Which wasn't the easiest thing to do considering he was starting to outgrow me and I felt kinda dumb looking up at my _little_ brother. “No sneaking out with Mr. Petname, you hear me?”

“Yes, Sir!”

 

I call out for Jess and she gets down with her backpack, Charlie protests but she’s coming too. When I open the door, Sam and Gabriel are still talking to each other with quite the space between them. Ignoring the short dum'ass, I go to Sam.

“Mind saying goodbye to your…”

“Homework… buddy?” Charlie’s always there to fill in my lack of words.

She nudges my side and motions her head in the direction of my car to tell me what she’s thinking. We both walk full pace to the Impala and get inside.

“You think Sam’ll get mad for that?” Charlie asks

“Nah, he’ll thank us later”

He and Jess talk for a while, both visibly nervous. Gabriel visibly annoyed. She then walks to the car, gets inside and we take off after she tells me her address.

 _She might be good for him._ I think to myself.

 

 “I think I owe you an apology” I said to Cas while we were at the table. Charlie and Garth had done an amazing job at the grill and Jo was taking care of the drinks. Because of Sam, I had ended up sitting next to _Castiel_ (which, I had just learned was his actual name. _What were his parents smoking when they named him?_ ) and I was obligated to make small talk.

“What for?” he looked at me with a frown, looking confused.

“For calling you an asshole?” I said slowly. _Great. He probably forgot and now I’m bringing it up._

_You really want this dude to hate you, don’t you?_

But Cas just let out a small laugh and looked down at his food.

“I wasn't very nice myself, was I?” _No, you were an asshole- Shut up, Dean._ I think this was a good time to start over.

“So, we’re good?”

“Yeah, we’re good” and he threw a glance at Sam and Gabriel, who were too busy talking and laughing in their own world. _Did his eyes changed to a different shade of blue?_  “They seem happy, don’t you think?” I turned to look at them and something in my stomach turned, fear. But Cas was right.

“They do”

 

“Yo, Earth to Dean. You there?” Charlie snaps her fingers in front of my face and I wonder how I could drive for so long not even focusing on the road. “You were totally out of it. Are you ok?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine”

“Oh oh, turn it up!” She says when a song starts playing, but she turns the volume up herself. It was Down Boys by Warrant. It’s one of our favorite songs. I laugh.

“You sure you want to bring that back?” I say with a smirk and I don’t need to look at her to know she’s blushing with embarrassment.

“Come on, Dean. You said you wouldn't talk about it again!” She sinks in her seat and covers her face. A song can hold so many things and for Charlie and me, this is a loaded one.

“I mean, I don’t blame you, that guy had beautiful hair and everything”

“I’m telling you it was a girl!”

“You were so drunk it could’ve been a golden retriever for what I care”

“Shut up!”

A couple more Charlie-tormenting jokes here and other Dean-tormenting commentaries there and we were at her place. I can’t believe she wanted to walk home. I know she’s all for the independence of women and I agree, but wanting to walk to this crappy neighborhood all by herself was just dumb. We agree to have lunch tomorrow and she disappears inside the apartment building.

Charlie was always close to both, me and Sam. But she didn't see Sam that often after she graduated. After that, we started spending most of our time together and we became almost inseparable since then.

I just wish Sammy had someone like that.

Jess moved to the passenger seat and we left to her house.

"So tell me, what's a pretty girl like you doing with my lame brother?" I ask and wait for her response.

"Is this flirting or interrogating? I really can't tell" She's good with answers. Charlie's right, girl's got sass.

"The thing is, Jess. Sammy might be a sugar coated six foot tall puppy, but he doesn't have that many friends. I mean, there was this Garth dude who's even lamer than Sam but he moved away and got transferred so that was it, and there's also Charlie but they don't talk much since she graduated" Sam would kill me if he knew I was telling all these things to her.

"And she's closer to you than to Sam"

"Mmhmm. I think he's nice to people in a general way. Never lets anybody in"

"What about Gabriel?" _Ugh, again with that guy._

"I still don't know how that happened" I reply, taking a deep breath and letting it out "For what I could see it was just emotional manipulation all the way. But only the two of them know what that relationship was really about" And we stay silent for a few blocks.

"Sam seems to like you a lot" _Yup. He’d totally murder me._

"I like him too" _Well, that was easy_ "he's really nice" _Does that mean she likes him as a friend... or something else?_

Sam needs a friend.

"Just- Keep this in mind” I tell her, trying to sound all wise and serious “What Sam needs right now is a friend. So if you're planning on becoming something else, you might wanna hold your horses for a while" I thank God that Sam can’t hear me.

"I'm not planning anything” _Ok, she didn't like what I said, I can see that_  "And it's not like Sam's gonna change his mind overnight"

"Change his mind about what?" _He already likes you, that’s obvious._

 "About- about being into guys"

_What?_

"Sam's not gay" I say. _She has no idea, does she?_

"But-"

"Gabriel's been his only partner but he got us all sitting in the living room one night to tell us he's not only into guys. I thought you knew"

She didn't.

"Sam's pansexual"

How the hell do you end a conversation with something like that? If Jess tells Sam I told him that, I’m a dead man. He probably wanted to tell her himself. How was _I_ supposed to know? I thought she knew. I thought _everybody_ knew.

Jess gets off the car with an awkward _goodbye_ and I drive home.

By the time I get home, the kitchen was clean and Ellen and Bobby had left to their bedroom. Sam’s door was closed and whatever he and Gabriel had talked about, he probably didn't want to tell me about it right now.

 

Two and a half years after the barbecue I found myself crossing the street from Bobby’s garage to the Novak’s book store. In that time I had entered and dropped college; Garth had moved away; Charlie had graduated; and, oh right, Gabriel had screwed up so big that it was finally enough of a reason for Sam to dump him. He had said they both agreed to it, but we all know who made the decision.

The bell hanging from the door frame rang after I crossed it.

“If you’re here to kick my brother’s behind, he’s not here” Cas said from behind the counter. It had been three years since the first time but he still scared the living crap out of me, I didn't see him there.

“I- Um, no actually, I thought I could talk to you”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I- How are things on your side of the trench?”

“Quiet. Most of the time”

“I could’ve sworn Gabriel was the angry type”

“He is” Cas replied, and stayed quiet for a second, probably wondering if he should share with me whatever he was thinking about “He just doesn't like anyone seeing it. When I get home, there are things on the floor, some are broken. He’s not good at cleaning up his messes”

“Tell me about it” I said “I live with one of those messes”

“Is Sam ok?” Cas asks. If we were choosing sides, I'd say Cas was on my brother's.

“Surprisingly, yes. He’s dealing with his breakup better than I did with mine. And I didn't like Lisa as much as Sam liked Gabriel”

No response on Cas’ side.

“But you don’t want to hear that” I said, feeling stupid for trying to discuss breakups and girlfriends with the most unsociable guy around. And also because he probably didn't care at all but was too polite to say it.

“You called it” He said

“What?”

“You never liked Gabriel. You knew this wasn't going to end well. You were right and I was wrong” As much as I loved people saying I was right, this time was different. Me being right this time meant my brother getting hurt, and Cas being let down by his.

“Hey, I won’t blame you for siding with your own brother. He’s a real douchebag but family comes first. Your brother and my brother have minds of their own, remember? We have nothing to do with that”

He nodded.

“I’ll get going now. Take care, Cas”

“Good bye, Dean”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((Pleas don't kill me... Why do I feel like negative feedback is the only feedback?))  
> I'm only going to say that the "don't break the chain" method totally works and that I got this chapter done only when I committed to write or edit every day until it was over.  
> Part 1 is Jess' pov, part 2 is Sam's and part 4 will be Cas'. Charlie and Gabriel are still struggling to find a voice of their own to get a shared part.  
> I'll begin Cas' part now (let's all pray I post it this year)


End file.
